lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Lindsey Sterling
| background = white | font = times new roman | color1 = #FFE1F0 | fontcolor1 = #FF78BC | color2 = #FFF0F8 | fontcolor2 = #FF78BC | bodyfontcolor = #FF78BC | image = Lindseey.jpg | width = 300 | name = Lindsey Marie Sterling | age = 15 | gender = Girrrl. | education = I was a freshman at this shithole but not anymore. Au revoir, bitches. | birthday = December 8, 1998 | address = not around here | occupation = Lol. | relationships = Corey Darnell, Jr. (ex-boyfriend; 12/31/13 - 04/04/14) | housemates = daddy | personality = I'm kinda sassy and sarcastic. I'm really fun-loving and adventure seeking. I like to have fun, and I'm really bubbly and social, but I tend to come off as mean because I'm really honest and blunt. I have a bad case of insensitivity at times, but it's usually unintentional. Yeaaaaah, I'm complex, but that's why I'm so lovable. | appearance = I look like your average white girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. I dress with a bohemian sense of style and I don't change much about my appearance. | family = *'Mom': bye *'Dad': <3333 | friends = *'Corey Darnell, Jr.': I'm gonna miss him a lot but he was my first love and he always will be. *'Mallory Darnell': Weird. I miss her though. *'Jade Darnell': Even weirder. *'Reyna Darnell': Eh. Don't talk to her too often. *'Adelle Darnell': Um. She's different but she's okay. *'Zoey Darnell': Does she even exist because I never see her. | history = Eh bro, I was born and raised. That's all you need to know. | trivia = *I'm stuck at the hellhole that is LPS. Ugh. *Social networks suck. *I overuse profanity. *Roar is my anthem. <3 *I'm a symphony soldier. *I listen to waaaay too much music. *I love all types of coffee, especially frappes. *Chocolate. <3 *I love to read. A lot. | note = Lindsey was made to be like a bffl-type OC for Corey, but I scrapped that and ended up pushinf them into a relationship that I grew to love, as it was my first major ship that I liked. It was also my platform to really getting into self-RPing and liking it. Throughout my time portraying her, I noticed that she had no real context and no real interesting lifestyle outside of Corey and his family. So, I decided to expand on her friendships and ended up making a RP with Felicity but I wasn't feeling it. I went through her family life and noticed that she had estranged parents who were never really home. So, I delved into that and made it to where her family life was really dysfunctional and her parents were having problems outside of the household. Lindsey never knew because they'd act like it was fine when they were around her until their divorce they they'd started a year prior to her finding out was finalized. She always had a disdain for her mother because she was vain and shallow, and so she chose to be with her dad, who was a bit more loving and kind towards her. He was moving to San Francisco and she left with him. So all in all, I gave Lindsey a chance to get the spotlight on her for a bit and I loved the way the whole saga went. It may have resulted in the end of the relationship that I cherished so deeply, but a lot of development is to come from it so I'll be fine. Oh, and she'll visit occasionally and she'll have RPs with Corey on Skype and messaging and stuff like that but it'll be strictly friendship. Thank you for enjoying Corey, Lindsey, and their relationship. | fc = Elle Fanning | user = TheCoreyyDarnell}}